Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel separating system for starting an internal combustion engine in which a low-boiling point fuel is supplied to the engine when it is started; more particularly it relates to a fuel separating system for starting an internal combustion engine in which at the start of the engine a fractionated gasoline which excels in starting characteristic and in vaporizing characteristic is fed when the engine is cold, with the contribution to the purification of the exhaust gas.
Brief Description of the Prior Art
Generally speaking, an internal combustion engine is hard to start in a cold winter, even when it burns a highly volatile fuel, and it takes time for starting. In that case, starting becomes still more difficult if it is not done swiftly, because trouble occurs in the spark plug.